


Valentine's Day

by SukyHon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Insert, Short, Teen Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, eren is an idiot, i'm french and english is hard, sorry for my errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SukyHon/pseuds/SukyHon
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and for once, you tried to be bold: you bought Eren a rose. But you weren't bold enough to tell him it was from you...





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This was a request on tumblr and I decided to post it here too! I'm sorry if there are many grammar errors, english is hard for me but I try my best! Anyways, I hope you will like this!

How dumb could you be?

Today was Valentine’s day and as always, your school had decided to celebrate it by allowing students to buy roses for their loved ones, anonymously or not. They could buy it some days before and it was a creative way for the school to earn some money. Of course, people didn’t know if they would receive a rose until the glorious day that was Valentine’s day. Students were always a little bit more excited at this period of the year, always wondering if a secret admirer was going to reveal themselves.

You never received any roses. Every year was the same for you, and your small hope of being the one to make someone’s heart flutter was always crushed in a million pieces. To say that this day was one of your biggest nightmares was an understatement.

But today was this different. Not because you would receive a rose, -you knew you wouldn’t- but because you were the _one_ that decided to buy a rose for your dear crush. It took everything in you and the help of Armin just to go to the booth and buy this stupid flower. You remembered the way your hands trembled when you wrote the name of the receiver: Eren. When asked if you wanted it to be anonymous, you had never nodded so fast in your life. It was kind of stupid after all, to give your crush a rose without letting him know who you were but…it was still progress, right?

So when an older student suddenly stepped in your classroom, hands full of roses, you couldn’t help but hold your breath. There was no reason for you to be nervous after all, and yet here you were, feeling like you may pass out at any time.

Eren was then handed three or four roses, and every boy around him groaned. You frowned because of course, you wouldn’t be the only one to give him a rose. Eren was handsome, he truly was, but it wasn’t the only thing that made you fall in love with him. You liked to think that you were more close to him since you knew each other since childhood but still, knowing that he got others admirers, probably more bold than you made you feel more nervous than you were already.

But what made your heart sink deep in your chest, was the fact that he looked more annoyed than anything. He turned one of the rose around his finger, his head against his palm. You wondered if the others roses had a name to go with…

You sighed, letting your head fall against your desk. Yeah, you were dumb for thinking that buying him a rose would change anything between the two of you…

-

The day was slow. So slow that you thought that you may die without seeing the end of it. Between classes, Armin asked you if you were okay, and you couldn’t help but throw yourself into his arms while telling him how it was the stupidest thing you did in your life. He sighed while returning the hug.

“I’m sure it’s not that bad…you didn’t tell him that one of the rose was from you.” Armin suddenly said, trying his best to reassure you.

“But he looked so…bored! Like Valentine’s day was the dumbest thing in the world! I hope he would at least be kind of excited…” You replied while rubbing your eyes.

“Maybe because he would have liked to know who bought him these roses?” Armin stated, and you raised your head towards him. “(Name), I think you should tell him that you were the one that got him a rose. It doesn’t matter if other girls or boys also bought him one…” He continued, smiling at you.

“I don’t know if I’ll the courage to tell him…” You answered sadly.

“I’m sure you can. I’ll be here, okay? Let’s tell him after classes.” Armin said and you could only nod at his encouragement.

After all, the worst that could happen to you was being rejected…

This thought only made your knees weak and your heart stopped for an instant. Eren was so precious to you and knowing that you probably won’t be able to be friends with him after this made your blood turn cold.

But you knew you couldn’t act like nothing was wrong anymore. You liked him, more than a friend, and you needed to tell him. After all, he deserved to know who was one of his secret admirers…

-

Classes finally ended, and while you were happy to finally go home and forget about this day, Armin gently reminded you that you _still _had something to do. You sighed in defeat, waiting for Mikasa and Eren at the front gate.

When they both were in view, your breath got caught in your throat because _god, _Eren was here and there was no going back now. You glanced at Armin and he gave you a little pat on the shoulder, making you relax a little.

When you looked up, you could only gasp when seeing all the roses Mikasa got.

“Oh Mikasa, you have so many roses!” You exclaimed when seeing the ravenette struggling to keep her flowers in one hand. You chuckled when seeing her face flush at your remark.

“It’s nothing, really…” She quickly replied, hiding her face behind her locks. It was no surprise, Mikasa was a beautiful woman and had many admirers, especially Jean who didn’t miss to buy her roses every Valentine’s day.

“No need to feel embarrassed, you know. I kind of hoped that a least one prince or princess in shining armor would send me a rose too…” You whispered dreamily to lighten up the mood and smiled when hearing Mikasa’s snickers.

“Jean is no prince in shining armor.” She quickly replied.

“He’s more like the prince’s horse!” Eren added and the three of you could only snort at his remark. It was hard to make your heart stop beating so fast when he smiled at you.

“And you Eren, do you know who got you these roses?” Armin asked innocently, and you could only stiffen at his question. Eren’s face suddenly dropped, and he frowned just like earlier this day.

“Well, I don’t know because nobody dared to add their names. It could be from the same person, as far as I know! What is the point, if they aren’t bold enough to tell me who they are?” He answered angrily, and your face became livid at his statement. He suddenly turned his head towards you, startling you. “(Name), if you want a rose that bad, I can give you mine. I don’t care about them…” He added, making you stop in your track.

“Eren!” Armin shouted, suddenly regretting his question. He looked at you, worry evident in his eyes.

As Eren was about to defend himself, your voice cut him off.

“Do you really mean what you said? That you don’t care about these roses?” You said, unable to restrain yourself. You looked at your feet, and Eren’s eyes widened at your sentence.

“Well-”

“Maybe they didn’t have the courage to tell you their name, but at least they tried to show you that they cared about you!” You shouted, taking him by surprise. His heart stopped when seeing tears falling down your cheeks.

“I-I know I’m a coward but…but I tried to at least get you something! If I knew you wouldn’t give a fuck, I wouldn’t have done the effort!” You added, trying to rub your eyes but you couldn’t stop crying.

Feeling enough embarrassed for the day, you quickly got past him before he even had the chance to reply, and rushed towards your home while leaving the three of them behind.

Eren’s mouth was agape, and he suddenly turned towards his friends. He flinched under their death stares.

“I fucked up, didn’t I?” He asked while rubbing his neck. He hadn’t had a clue that one of the rose was from you, and to know that he made you cry…oh god he was the biggest jerk in the world.

“Yes, you did. Now go apologize or I swear I’m going to kick your ass.” Mikasa replied, and Armin could only agree.

Honestly, Eren wanted so bad to kick his ass himself after what he did.

-

_Dumb, dumb, dumb! I’m so dumb!_

Head buried in your pillow, your mind was currently replaying how you humiliated yourself in front of Eren. You _did_ confess after all, but with tears in your eyes and snot in your nose while knowing well that you didn’t have any chances. After this, the thought of facing Eren again was unbearable.

It wasn’t in your habit to make a scene, because _god _you couldn’t even align three worlds in front of strangers, but what Eren said truly struck you. Buying this rose for him was a big accomplishment to you and probably to the people who bought him one too, so to hear him say that he didn’t care…

You sighed. At least this horrible day was over, right?

“Honey, one of your classmate is at the door! He wants to see you!” Your mother exclaimed for you to hear and you groaned in your bed.

Not totally over, apparently.

“Tell him I’m sick!” You replied, enough that only your mother could catch it.

“Come now, (Name)!” She shouted again, more fiercely and you didn’t have many choices but to listen to her.

You quickly took a glance of your appearance in the mirror and cringed when seeing your puffy eyes and messy hair.

You dragged your feet to the front door, heart heavy in your chest. Your mother turned her head towards you, and you frowned when seeing her smile at you.

“I thought you didn’t get any roses today!” She whispered in your ear, making you more confused than you already were. “Just go!” She added while pushing you in the doorway.

“What do you need-” You started annoyed, but stopped when seeing that it was Eren at the front door and that he was currently holding a _bouquet of roses. _

You stared at him, mouth wide open while Eren was trying his best to avoid your eyes.

“Err…I wanted to come and apologize for what I said earlier. It was stupid of me, and I really didn’t want to make you cry. I didn’t know that you…that you bought me a rose.” He stuttered, red tainting his cheeks.

“No need to apologize. I acted like a fool too…You didn’t have to buy me this just to make me feel better.” You replied, and it was your turn to avoid his stare. You heart clenched, knowing that he only did this to cheer you up.

“Well, I actually wanted to buy you a rose at school but…I didn’t have the balls to do it. And still, I told you that you were the one lacking courage. I thought that you and Armin…well you were so close and…nevermind.” Eren replied, embarrassment evident in his voice. “So, here, I hope this would be enough for me to be forgiven and…enough to be your prince in shining armor?” He continued before looking at you hopefully, pushing the bouquet towards you. Your heart missed a beat when hearing the last sentence.

Before he could understand what was going on, you were suddenly in his arms, almost making him stumble. The bouquet had fallen on the floor, but both of you didn’t seem to mind right now. His eyes softened at your act and he immediately embraced you against him.

“You’re such an idiot, Eren…” You whispered but your smile betrayed what you truly thought.

“Yeah, but I’m your idiot now.” He replied before crashing his lips into yours.

And over the sound of your beating hearts, you could faintly distinguish the squeals of your mother.

Oh yes, he was _your_ idiot now.

**Author's Note:**

> You can see more of my work at opxscenarios on tumblr!


End file.
